1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which are capable of converting a three-dimensional (3D) image signal, added according to a new standard, into a format, which can be processed by a system that processes a 3D image signal according to an existing standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
When new contents are added to an existing technical standard related to a 3D image signal, or a new technical standard is defined, a 3D image signal of the new technical standard may be defined. In this case, an existing display apparatus which processes the 3D image signal according to the previous technical standard may not recognize the 3D image signal of the new technical standard. Accordingly, the existing display apparatus cannot display a 3D image based on the 3D image signal of the new technical standard.